


Hugs

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is sad boi, Aaron Burr-centric, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poor Aaron Burr, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron's never been hugged before.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr & Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr & John Laurens
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hamilton. All rights go to Lin Manuel Miranda
> 
> Warinig: Referenced Child Abuse, Angst

It was a beautiful day. Well at least to Aaron it was. The normal blue sky was hidden by dark clouds. The sun’s bright rays were dimmed, a soft glow illuminating the Earth’s surface. A gentle breeze would go by every now and then. Sighing softly, Aaron let his mind wander from the book he was reading. 

It was a Saturday, and Aaron wanted nothing more but to hide away in the library. Weather like today’s made him want to just curl up with a nice book. The library was his safe space. He could go in there and hide away from the rest of the world and get lost in a new book. Some days, he would just sit there and watch the world go by through the window. Barely anyone went there so it was always quiet. Just the way he liked it.

Unfortunately for him, the library was closed that day. So he instead opted to stay in his dorm room. For the duration of the day, it was going fine. Blissful silence filled the room, as he quietly read. All was right until Alex had come back.

Loud noises always seem to follow Alex. Wherever the man went, noise was his constant companion. So when his roommate had returned, Lafayette, Hercules, and John following after him, Aaron’s peace and quiet was thrown out the window. 

Aaron flinched slightly when John and Alex yelled something about Jefferson. His flinch of course went unnoticed. A majority of Aaron wanted to leave and find some coffee shop to sit in. However it was unlikely that it’d be anymore quiet than his dorm room right now. He shook his head and tried to re focus on reading. 

The constant shouts and chatter made that a hard task. He blinked realizing he had been reading the same line for a good two minutes. A voice caught his attention, before he could go back to reading. 

“Hey Aaron!” The secret eighteen year old prodigy cautiously looked up. 

“What Alexander?” Honestly he didn’t mean for his tone to come off as that harsh, but Hamilton and his friends were just so damn annoying sometimes. Alexander didn’t waver at his harsh tone.

“Do you think hugs are essential to life?” 

Aaron blinked, certainly not expecting that sort of question. After processing the question he couldn’t help but scoff. Hugs being essential? Tch, such a dumb question. Aaron was living proof that hugs are not essential for human life. After all, he has never in his life received a hug. 

He looked back down at his book as the memories began to resurface. His relationship with his parents had been very distant. He barely knew them for long and when they died he was immediately sent to their grandparents. His sister, Sally, was a troubled girl. Aaron couldn’t really blame her, she had been through a lot not only his parents death. Sally distanced herself from Aaron and no matter the blood they shared they were more like strangers. 

His grandparents were very strict people, and barely initiated physical contact. And Aaron never asked for it. After just a year of living with them, they both died. Soon enough, he and Sally were being sent to their uncle. A lot of things changed then, none were good changes. 

Aaron had a very strained relationship with his uncle. His uncle was a very strict and cruel man, often abusing him physically and verbally. It started out as verbal abuse and after a year of living there Sally couldn’t take it and ran away leaving four year old Aaron behind. As time progressed, his uncle often hit him or beat him. Most of the time he claimed it was ‘punishment’, but Aaron never really did anything. It got worse when his wife died, after that he would just beat Aaron anytime he was given a chance. 

Aaron made several attempts to run away, but was unsuccessful each time. Luckily he managed to escape his uncle when he graduated high school at age 15. He petitioned for legal emancipation, which allowed him to be free of control from his guardian. It gave him the right to act as an adult. His uncle also had no responsibility over him anymore. After he was accepted into Princeton, he never spoke to his uncle again. 

He was brought back into reality by John’s voice.

“Oh come on you gotta agree that hugs are great. It’s shown that hugs make you happier and improve your mental state! Also a lack of hugs or touching in general leads to serious mental health issues. So that’s why hugs should be considered as essential for human life!”

Aaron snorted at that and continued to stare down at his book. Without looking up he replied. “ I seem to be doing just fine.” 

Complete silence followed after that comment. He suddenly felt four pairs of eyes watching him in silent shock. It was quiet for a bit and Aaron refused to look up.

Surprisingly it was Hercules who broke the silence. “Are you saying you’ve never been hugged?” Aaron shrugged his shoulders in a casual way.

“It’s how I know this is all bull crap. I've never been hugged and I’m doing just fine.” Well that last part was a lie, but they didn’t need to know that. He frowned slightly when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Finally looking up he was met with four pairs of eyes, all filled with shock and concern. He lifted an eyebrow at them. “Really, it’s not a big deal.” Those words seem to snap them out of whatever trance they were in. Shock morphed into anger and Aaron felt himself shrink a little. Shit he made them mad. 

“Not a big deal?!” Alex sprung to his feet. “Not a big deal really?” 

“Alexander you’re overreactiー”

“I’m overreacting? Are you being serious? You literally just said you’ve never been hugged before! How is that even possible?” 

“Orphan remember?”

Before Alex could respond, Lafayette jumped into the conversation. “Yes, mon amie we remember. But surely you were adopted or had someone to take care of you.”

“Hm not really. My sister and I weren’t very close and she ended up running away when I was four. Haven’t seen her since. We lived with my grandparents for a year, but they weren’t really touchy-feely. After they died we were sent to our uncles house. Um, let’s just say he wasn’t a really nice person.”

Eyes widen in horror. “Is that why you stay on campus during the holiday?”

Aaron seemed obvious to the others' horror. “Yup, I managed to get legally emancipated when I was 15. After that I came to Princeton.” He realized a little too late that he said too much. He froze and avoided eye contact.

“You started Princeton when you were 15??? Wait does that mean you’re 18 now??” 

Aaron winced slightly and nodded. For a couple of minutes, no one said anything. The revolutionary set were in shock, trying to process the information given to them. Aaron was looking at the floor, brows furrowed. Alex was the first one to snap out of it. 

He crossed the room in two strides and soon he was right in front of where Aaron was sitting. Crouching in front of him, he raised a hand and Aaron flinched expecting some kind of hit. But none came. Alex's hand became limp hanging at his side, as he looked at Aaron with sad eyes. 

“Did you think I was gonna hit you?” 

Not trusting his words Aaron just nodded. Aaron still refused to meet Alex’s eyes, taking interest in the floor instead. 

“Can I hug you?” The question caught him off guard and Aaron looked up sharply. He looked deep into Alex's’ eyes looking for some sort of anger or hatred, but found none. Hesitantly he nodded and immediately two arms wrapped around him. 

“I will never hit you Aaron. And I can guarantee you no one in this room would.”

Soon he felt three more pairs of arms wrap around him and Alex. He finally let himself relax into the embrace. Their embrace was warm and inviting and he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that shit fest


End file.
